A Cherry Blossom's Pain
by DrummerAnimeNerrd
Summary: 6 years ago Saskue left the village leaving Sakura devastated now Naruto has died. Is there no happiness for Sakura or will Saskue's return heal her broken heart and soul. Will she still love him? Does he love her? First Naruto Fanfic please read!
1. Chapter 1 Returning Home?

**Sorry every time I get a new idea I have to start it!**

**Heads up I shall make chapters as long as I feel so don't ask me to make them longer if they are short please. Also I'm going to make up my own story line and I don't own the song "_A year without Rain" _Selena Gomez does!**

**Anyway hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

**

* * *

**

**Sakura P.O.V**

It had been 6 years since Saskue had left the village and 1 since Naruto died. My life has changed so much since then. My hair has grown out down just below my waist and I had changed my wardrobe I no longer dressed in that red/ pink outfit. I wore a black v-neck and the sleeves went up to my elbows it fit snugly against my now formed body and black shorts that went just about my mid thigh and I was one of Konoha's best medic ninjas and I now was an ANBU. After Naruto was killed in our last great war protecting the villagers my whole world went upside down. The last person I cared for so much had been taken away from me and now I was just empty and I longed for my emptiness to be filled but I've grown to accept it and now I'm just cold.

" Hey S.. Sakura."

I turned to see Hinata walking up to me. She was the only person who I was warm to, Naruto and Her had finally married two years earlier and when he died Hinata and I comforted each other over our loss. I had lost a brother she had lost her love feelings I could also share with her. The only difference is Hinata is able to keep her head up and she smiles every day no matter what. I admire her for her strength.

" The cherry blossoms look beautiful don't they.", she said to me as we walked through the park.

" Yeah they do don't they."

6 years ago today Saskue left the village and turned his back on all of us. At first I was sad and empty that he had left me not only me but all of us the people that most cared for him. Now I hate him and I wish he never comes back because the day he does I will kill him myself. The village had forgiven him because during the great war last year he helped us kill Orochimaru. So Lady Tsunade took off the charges that had been placed on him originally but he still chose to stay away. I didn't see him during the war I was off helping get medical treatment to our injured shinobi. Though Shikamaru told me that Naruto's death was a result of Saskue's carelessness and that is why I'm furoius with him. I hadn't noticed that we had walked to Naruto's grave until I saw Hinata stop and kneel down. I saw her pray to him and she set a white rose down. She clapsed the ring he gave her the day he proposed I remember she came up to Ino, Tenten, and I squealing and crying tears of joy. We were ecstatic and the day of her wedding both her and Naruto looked so happy they looked so right. We left his grave and we walked back to her apartment as we got there I saw a small version of Naruto run up to Hinata and hug her.

"Mom! I missed you!"

She laughed and kissed Reiko on the cheek.

"And I as well my little trouble maker."

Reiko looked so much like Naruto his eyes the same shade of blue like his fathers, and that smile that always brought me close to tears every time he smiled to me.

" Hi Aunti Sakura!"

" Hey kiddo. How was school?"

" It was great we learned about shadow clone jutsu's today wanna see me try it!"

I laughed and patted Reiko on the head.

"Another day honey I have to go somewhere right now."

He smiled to me and ran inside his house. As Hinata and I continued to talk we could here Reiko practicing hard. Like father like son.

" Well I'll see you around Hinata."

"Wait Sakura!"

I turned to Hinata and she blushed slightly.

" Well the gang is going to meet up at the bar tonight you know to celebrate Naruto's life. He would have wanted this and I want you to come please."

I looked away and wiped a single tear that fell down my cheek.

" Yeah sure I will."

She smiled and told me the time it was going to start. I walked out of the building and headed to one more place before I was going to go home and get ready for tonight. I stood in front of the Uchiha mansion and walked in. It had been long abandoned since Saskue had left and I would come once every year to remind me of how life can be and also to never forget that once there was a time of peace and happiness in my life. When I finished my walk through the dark grounds I left to go get ready.

**Saskue P.O.V**

6 years had past and It seemed like an eternity. I watched her as she walked through these empty grounds her eyes full of sadness, anger, understanding. She was beautiful to me back then and It seems as if she had grown even more beautiful now. He long pink hair gently flowing in the breeze, her graceful walk, and those emerald eyes that glistened in the sunset. As I saw here leave I couldn't help but feel the longing to hold her in my arms, kiss those soft lips and get lost in her eyes. When she was out of sight I disappeared into the darkness and went to go meet up with Kakashi.

**Sakura P.O.V**

I looked my self over one more time before I walk out of my apartment. I had formed my hair in long loose curls, and was wearing a black strapless dress that went to my mid thigh and wore black stilettos. I had diamond jewelery to compliment the dress and applied a light amount of make up. When I was done checking my self over I left to go meet everyone at the bar.

" Hey billboard brow!"

"Hi Ino."

Ino and I had become best friends once again. As time had began to pass by we were able to get over our differences and once again saw that friendship we had when we were children. She and Shikamaru had been dating for 2 years now and they were still going strong. Neji and TenTen began to date as well as for Choji and Lee. Well they amazingly found some swimsuits models and married them we were all surprised and didn't believe them at first until we met their wives. Everyone was their and they all greeted me as I got there.

" Alright billboard brow lets see who caves in first! Waitress can you get us three big bottles of saki please!"

I laughed and we all sat down. Hinata shared a few words and we all took turns we had a moment of silence and drank in Narutos memory. We were having a good times remembering the laughs he brought us and times he saved us. As the time began to pass by Ino began to get even more drunk and we all laughed at her.

' Karaoke time!", yelled TenTen. She went first and got booed of stage by all of us she laughed and sat on Neji's lap. As I looked I saw everyone was cuddled up with their special someone and Hinata and I just sat there. Hinata smiled and laughed to me as I did to her.

"Billboard brow your turn!", yelled Ino to me.

As I got up there I picked the song and started to sing.

_Ooooooooouuhh_

_Can you feel me_

_When I think about you_

_With every breath I take_

_Every minute_

_No matter what I do _

_My world is an empty place_

Looking out to the crowd everyone stared in awe as I sang. That's when I saw his face.

_Like I've been wonderin the desert_

_For a thousand days(ohhuh)_

_Don't know if it's a mirage_

_But I always see your face, baby_

His gaze was so intense. Those onyx eyes looking into my soul saying nothing but everything as well.

_I'm missing you so much_

_Can't help it, I'm in love_

_A day with out you is like a year without rain_

_I need you by my side_

_Don't know how I'll survive_

_A day without you is like a year without rain_

_Ohhohoh,Woooaaahh Wooaahh_

_The stars are burning _

_I hear your voice in my mind (it's in my mind)_

_Can't you hear me calling_

_My heart is yerning_

_Like the ocean thats running dry_

_Catch me if im falling_

As I sang I let out every feeling that for these past six years I had held in.

As I finished the song everyone in the crowd went wild. I smiled and waved to them and walked towards him. Next to him was Kakashi and I could see behind his mask he was slyly smiling. Everyone noticed him as well and greeted him like nothing had ever happened. He acknowledged them but kept his gaze locked with mine.

" Well I'll leave you to see you later Sakura."

I smiled to Kakashi sensei and turned my attention back to him.

" Hi.", was all I could say. I wanted to punch him, hug him, cry to him but I didn't know what to do.

" Hi Sakura do you mind if we go to a booth to ourselves."

I couldn't find my voice so I simply nodded. As we sat down I finally found my voice and said to him.

"Leave."

* * *

**This is my first Naruto fanfic. I hope you enjoyed it! R&R please If you have any suggestion let me know!**

**-Damphirwarrior20**


	2. Chapter 2 Pained Memories

**Sorry it took so long to update. My computer stop working and we just got it fixed. I hope you **

**guys enjoy I'm already working on the 3rd chapter. Well here is Chapter number 2 R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

**

* * *

**

**Sakura: 20**

**Saskue: 21**

**Sakura P.O.V**

" Is that anyway to treat an ex-teammate." said Saskue with a look of amusement on his face.

The nerve of this guy! The sight of him was sending my mind in a state of frenzy. I wasn't sure how to react so I decided to let my strongest emotion flare out. Anger.

" Exactly Uchiha ex-teammate.", I spat venomously he smirked and I stood up. I was not in the mood to stay here and play his games.

" Stay here If you'd like but I have things to do so stay away from me and out of my way."

I gave him a short quick nod said my goodbyes to everyone and walked home . The night air felt good against my flushed face. Seeing Saskue made me remember all the good times back when we were all still together when I still smiled.

" You've changed Sakura."

I stood there facing towards the moon, I knew what he said was true. I had changed I became cold, distant and cruel soon after he had left. All the death and destruction I had seen sent darkness to my heart. The only hope I had left had been Naruto even after everything we had gone through he still was able to smile. His determination and optimistic attitude kept me going, kept me smiling. Then the village fell into another Great War and that's when my last speck of hope died. I still remember like it was yesterday.

_**Flashback**_

_As I finished up this last group of shinobi Ino came running up behind me._

" _Sakura! It's Naruto h-"_

_I didn't wait for her to finish I ran to Naruto's side. As I reached him I saw all the blood by him. I fell to my knees and immediately started to heal him. I didn't realize that I was crying until Naruto had out his hand on my cheek and wiped the tears away._

" _S...Sakura...d..don't cry."_

" _Ssshh Naruto save your s..strength."_

_I pushed more chakra into my hands and Naruto flinched._

"_I'm... I'm sorry.. Naruto please hold on."_

_He smiled and laughed a little_

" _It's okay Sakura."_

_I looked to him and saw not pain but peace and understanding._

"_This is how it's suppose to be. Remember a year ago when I told I would do anything to protect the village and the people I care about."_

_I let out a small sob and nodded._

" _It's time to let go of your pains Sakura. I need you to smile again, be the warm loving person you always were. It hurts me to see you like this you need to forgive him."_

_I was surprised he had mentioned him. The last time he was mentioned was over two years ago that day I threatened Naruto to never bring Saskue up again and that was the last time he ever brought him up again until right now._

" _He... was here. He.. helped me..kill.. Orochimaru."_

_I was till angry and I knew that it would be a very long time before I forgave that bastard._

" _Naruto... I can't.", I said to him barely a whisper._

" _Please with time. Let yourself see the light once again."_

_I longed to see the light but my heart was overflowed with anger and hate. I was to far lost in this darkness with no way out. Naruto coughed up so much blood that it splattered all over me. His internal organs were torn completely and he was bleeding uncontrollably to my utter shock I realized he was dying._

" _Sakura live once again for me please." he smiled and continued, " tell Hinata I Love Her."_

_I couldn't help it I smiled genuinely to him, this dummy was on the brink of death and he was still able to be himself. He was the only one who brought the best out in me and I owed him so much. I watched helplessly as my brother took his last breath and closed his eyes leaving me on this miserable earth. I yelled his name with so much anguish and pain I clung to him hoping he would wake up and tell me everything would be okay. Hinata came running to my side and broke at the sight of her husband. Since then any ray of hope had long died to me. The day of his funeral was gloomy and dark, it poured over the Leaf Village that day. All of Naruto's close friends and comrades were there Kakashi, Tsunade, Gaara, and the rest of the rookie nine with the exception of one. All in the same pain, the Leaf Village had lost a Great Shinobi, many of us lost a comrade, but I lost my only family that I had left. Everyone took turns leaving their white roses Hinata and I left Red Roses. As I left my rose I was over wrought with memories of Team 7 it was too much to bare so I ran off to find solitude. My heart and soul have been shrouded in darkness since that fateful day._

_**End Flashback**_

I turned to face Saskue deep within me I still love him but right now I can't stand to see this worthless trash.

" Yes Uchiha a lot about me has changed since you left so don't think things will ever be the same."

We both gazed into each others eyes both expressionless. However after a moment I thought I had seen a small speck of pain in Uchihas eyes. Am I imagining things? With nothing more to be said from either I turned back around and walked home leaving Saskue under the full moon alone.

**Saskue P.O.V **

" Yes Uchiha a lot about me has changed since you left so don't think things will ever be the same."

Sakura's eyes were cold and distant. Those beautiful emerald eyes filled with hate broke my heart to see her like this. Kakashi did say she had changed that she was cold and cruel but I didn't think is was this bad. I kept my face composed after a small moment of weakness.

_No Uchiha there is no room for weakness._

Naruto's last words came into my mind as Sakura walked away into the night.

_**Flashback**_

" _S.. Saskue?"_

_I looked down to Naruto we had defeated Orochimaru but Naruto had taken most of the life threatening blows. Most were aimed towards me but that idiot got in front of me. As if I needed protection. I am not weak._

" _Be quiet idiot. Save your strength I've called to get you a medic to come and aid you."_

_Naruto laughed and looked at me in the eyes._

" _Come back to her."_

_I couldn't come back there was too much damage done already._

" _She needs you...even though she won't admit it she still loves you. I can see it in her eyes."_

_As I turned to leave the village Naruto called out to me. He flinched as he tried to sit up._

" _You can bring our Sakura back. You can save each other just trust your hearts they will lead you to the right place."_

_I was far from receiving any kind of redemption. I've killed to many I am a Avenger and an avenger has no room to be weak. I still have to kill my brother._

" _She has not smiled since the day you left. Help her smile once again. Please Saskue."_

_I turned to look at Naruto even though I left them deep inside me I still cared for both. _

"_When I kill me brother then I will come back."_

_He smiled and gave me his thumbs up_

" _Hai. I'll hold you to ot Uchiha."_

"_Hn.", was all I said and left the village._

_**End Flashback**_

Walking through the village made memories I had tried so hard to lock up for years came flooding into my mind. When I first net them , how Naruto was outraged we were going to be stuck on the same team and Sakura being insanely happy. Yet neither of us had realized what was in store for us at the time. The Chunin exams when I awoke to a beaten and bloody Sakura trying to protect me and the day I left. How she cried for me to not leave but I needed to get stronger if I was going to get revenge for my family's slaughter. Now that I completed that task and finally freed myself from the bastard Orochimaru. I came back to see how things are in the Leaf Village now as well as keep a promise I had made to someone a year ago. My house felt hauntingly , dust had collected over the years and I could scarcely hear sounds of when this house used to be filled with life. I passed by the room were my parents had been slaughtered and stared into the emptiness and continued my way to my old room. I took my cloths off and slept in my boxers. I let my self succumb to the darkness thinking that this stay was going to be interesting.

* * *

**Well here is the end of this Chappie! Please R&R! No flames though please! **

**See you next time!**

**-Damphirwarrior20**


	3. Chapter 3 Hurt, Marraige, and Confusion

**So sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I just got lost in the path of life! You know how things can get. Anyways I hope you guys like this next chapter and I definitely will be updating a lot sooner I promise you. I'll post the 4th chapter this week!**

**P.S: I decided to add a little spice to Sakura so, she is now the new host of the nine tailed demon fox. Why? Cause I wanted to do this I'm making up some things in this story to how I see fit so please no angry letters about I have this wrong and such cause I know some things don't go but I'm writing to how I see fit thank you! .**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Emergency Paramore does!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

**

* * *

**

**Sakura P.O.V**

I was awake before dawn came so I enjoyed the warmth of the sun's rising rays. I began to pack my things for a mission I was going to go on tomorrow. Master Tsunade hadn't given me the details yet so I had to go to her office for debriefing today. On my way to her office I half expected Naruto to pop up out of no where and walk with me to her office but then I brought my self back to reality. Instead of Naruto it was Neji who greeted me and began to walk with me to her office. Neji still looked somewhat the same besides the fact that he had gotten taller by a quite a few inches, his long straight brown hair had grown out to his waist, his lilac/white eyes still enigmatic. He had also been promoted up to ANBU captain alongside Shikamaru and I after the Great War. Today I had worn my hair up in a high ponytail with my bangs framing both sides of my face. I wore a black halter top that shaped my breast and figure nicely with my black shorts that ran down just above my mid thigh. My arms were bandaged up just before my elbow, I learned this little trick from another ANBU medic from a previous mission. With the Kyuubi inside me now there are times that too much of my chakra and his mixed would begin to deteriorate my skin the bandages help prevent that with an ointment that I put on my arms. Many were surprised that I was the Kyuubi's next host because no one ever thought I would be but because Tsunade saw I had the best chakra control in this village and I was one of the top Kunoichi here as well, I was fit to be his new host. With his new found power inside me I was one of the most feared shinobi among the nations.

" Good Morning Sakura." , said Neji to me as he began walking beside me.

"Good Morning", I answered back, " Were you assigned a mission also?", I asked him.

"Well I'm assigned with you actually."

Strange Tsunade never sent to captains on the same mission together. Something told me this was not going to be a simple mission. As we arrived we were greeted by Shizune.

" Ah! Good Morning Neji and Sakura. My Lady has been waiting for you please follow me."

Shizune was like a sister to me. When Tsuande took me as her apprentice I began to see her like a mother and Shizune would always look out for me though at first I was not warm to either one little by little they began to get closet to me and now Shizune is one of the last few people who I trust along side with Tsunade.

" Neji! Sakura!", called out Tsunade as we walked in her office it was cluttered with neglected paper work and her room wreaked of sake. She never managed to miss a good drink when it was possible. We stood there waiting as she handed some documents to us. The pictures she handed us were grotesque and vile, it was three children who had been sliced horribly and had been severely injured to top it all off there was a ginormous hole in the center of their abdomen.

" As you can see these three children have been severely beaten and tortured to death. The details are that they were also drained of their chakra and as you can clearly see there is a hole in their abdomen. In other circumstances I would have sent other ninja but this matter is incredibly important."

Tsunade stood up and and stared out her office window.

" Each of these children in these pictures all had a great power within them, for what reason someone may want this power I have no idea but we fear that the Kazekage of the Sand Village is the next target, he may be strong but still we cannot afford to break our bond with the Sand. Neji, Sakura you are to go to the Sand Village bring the Kazekage back here where he will be protected at all hours here within the village."

With that we nodded and left to sort out the last details of this mission.

**Normal P.O.V**

Tsuande sat there drinking her sake disgusted by the vile acts committed to these defenseless children. She sent her two best shinobi on this investigation because she knew they could handle it but something inside her was telling her they would need extra help. She looked over her files but she knew no other shinobi would be strong enough she couldn't send Shikamaru because he was already on another mission. At times like these she missed Naruto dearly his optimism brought her spirits up even though at times he got on her nerves she still cared deeply for the boy and his loss hit her hard. As she was sorting some files out she herd Shizune yelling.

" Uchiha wait! The Hokage is very busy! Just hand me your paper work and I'll turn them in."

Saskue walked in and Tsunade was hit with a very good idea.

" Here.", said the Uchiha as he walked away after leaving the paper work.

"Uchiha wait!", said Tsunade to him he stopped in his path and turned to face her.

"Even though you've been back only a day and there are still some matters needed to be discussed with you. I am going to send you on an A ranked mission with two of my best shinobi they are both ANBU captains so they are both your commanding officers."

Saskue stood there for quite some time contemplating this offer.

"No.", was all the raven haired ninja said and he turned around and continued to walk out. Tsunade quickly stood and called out to the newly returned rogue nin.

" Saskue you are my subordinate now! You forget I can still punish you for betraying this village."

The raven haired man smirked and turned around to face the Slug Princess. There was great tension between both ninjas.

"As if you can defeat me wench.", said the former rogue nin.

" Do not forget Saskue that I can defeat you.", said the Slug Princess menacingly. Both ninjas glared at each other until the onyx eyed man sighed.

" Fine but I want my living accommodations free of charge. I do not wish to live in that wretched mansion."

Tsunade agreed to this and both ninjas went their separate ways.

**Sakura P.O.V**

When I finished packing my things I went to go take a shower. As I let the water run while I undressed myself looking into the mirror I saw the younger version of me from years ago. The girl that was once filled with compassion and determination, she disgusted me because she was foolish and naive oblivious to the fact that she would loose everything dear to her as she got older.

_Why did things have to turn out like this? Now that Saskue's back! Why do I keep suffering like this?_

Feeling the steaming water run down my back felt good. All my muscles began to relax themselves and my mind slowly drifted to Naruto. As I was wrought with many memories I felt a familiar chakra in my apartment.

**Saskue P.O.V**

Tsunade's assistant had given me the directions to one of the captain's apartments. As I knocked and waited for an answer and received none I decided to let my self in. The room was dimly lit the floor was black carpet and the walls were painted a blood red, a black couch sat in the center of the room and a plasma TV hung on the wall facing the couch. A black long curtain hung on the window with a red silhouette fabric as well. In front of the couch was a black coffee table with a small bamboo plant in the center of the table. From the bed room I could here someone was in the shower so I waited in the living room for the guy to finish.

* * *

About 30 minutes later whoever was showering finished. I stood up and started heading towards the bedroom.

**Sakura P. O.V **

Who ever was in my house had stayed in the living room the entire time. As I wrapped the around myself I took a kunai out of my pouch. I didn't think the intruder was a threat but still one can never be to careful. The chakra was familiar yet I couldn't tell who it was. I felt the immense power of chakra shift towards my room the shadow began closing in on my room so I threw my kunai to the intruder. It grazed his cheek leaving a slight cut there. I was a bit surprised to find _Him_ here at my house. What could he possibly want.

**Saskue P.O.V**

As I reached the bedroom a kunai barely slipped by me yet still leaving a slight cut. Looking into the room I see Sakura wrapped in a towel still wet from a fresh shower. She looked like a death angel with her fierce emerald eyes staring straight into my soul, shoe had an incredibly sexy smirk on her angelic face. Her dark pink hair dripping from her shower, her strong, toned, long cream legs that I ached to touch with my hands.

" Can I help you Uchiha.", she spat.

Her figure so mesmerizing to me, I imagined myself walking up to her and pulling her wet body against mine, smelling the sweet scent of her strawberry shampoo, her luscious curves under my fingertips. Her question had brought me back to reality.

"Hn."

Sakura sighed and turned her back to me.

" I said, Can I help you?"

I re-looked at the address Tsunade had given. It was correct but why was Sakura here?, unless this is her boyfriends house? This sudden thought made my blood boil, why though? It's not like I have some type of claim on her.

" I came to speak with and ANBU captain but it seems that I have been given the wrong address."

She turned back around to face me, her face a complete mask.

" Is that so." , she said her eyes never once leaving mine she closed our distance and and looked as if she could see everything I had ever done.

" Well what a tragedy little Uchiha is lost.", she purred.

I glared at her but she never once flinched like she use to when we were kids. How dare she mock me she has no right to I could kill her if I wanted to right now and she would be completely unaware of this. With that I backed her up onto the wall pressing my body against hers at the touch of our bodies we both hissed at this feeling. We glared at each other until without realizing what I was doing I found myself cupping her face with my right hand.

" Let me go Uchiha.", she stated with and annoyed tone.

" Not until you tell me where this ANBU captain is."

She smirked and closed what little gap was left between us.

" You're looking right at her.", she whispered sensuously to me. My eyes widened at this little fact. When I left she was weak and now 6 years later I return and she's in ANBU and a captain at that. Things have changed so much since I left and she's is now supposedly strong I smirked at this thought because now it made me curious to see what she was now made of. With my guard down Sakura switched our possessions and smirked.

" So what can I do for you?"

" Like I said I've been assigned to your mission by Tsunade and I came to get briefed so tell me all the details."

She whispered into to my ear, " Can I get a please."

My blood boiled and I wanted very badly to beat her. Where does she get off to treat me like this she needs to know her place.

" Sakura I'm trying very hard not to lose it so tell me what the details are."

She let go of my hands and walked towards her closet.

"Let me get dressed and well talk in my living room."

With that I walked out of her room and waited for her.

**Sakura P.O.V**

"_I came to speak with and ANBU captain but it seems that I have been given the wrong address."_

Remember Saskue saying that to me made me want to kick his ass, he really doesn't think I have what it takes to be ANBU. He's so full of himself like he would know what I'm capable of now he hasn't been hasn't seen me for 6 years. I wasn't planning on telling him shit until he mentioned that Tsunade had assigned him and fir her I'd do anything. I put some black sweats on and a white spaghetti strap once I brushed my long pink hair I walked out to the arrogant ass hole waiting in my living room. He was sitting on the couch with his head laying back looking up to my ceiling.

" Would you like some tea?"

"Hn.", was all he said.

Still with the same short answers well some things never change. I walked into my kitchen and put some water in a pot to heat up. Then I went back to my living room and turned the stereo on the song Emergency was playing I looked back to Saskue and saw that he was staring at me.

" Take a picture it lasts longer." I said to him. I smirked and internally was laughing at him. I couldn't let that one slip by me. His face was a complete mask and I couldn't tell what he was thinking. When the water was ready I went back to the kitchen got to mugs and prepared the tea I walked back to the living room and sat on the couch with Saskue (Need I mention I sat far away from him!).

" Okay well our mission is to go to Suna and bring the Kazekage back here to Konoha so he can be protected within our walls. If you're wondering why the reason is because there have been some killings going on 3 children were murdered and drained of their chakras the thing they all have in common is that they have all had a demon within them and were very powerful. Tsunade believes the Kazekage is their next target so that's were we come in."

This was the first time that I had actually taken the time to really look at him since he got back. His strong features in his face gave him such a mature and handsome look. His lips perfectly balanced out those high cheek bones, his flawless features, and his eyes which I had always loved, so dark and endless I could loose myself within then them. I felt my heart beat accelerate so I looked away from him. My inner me was yelling to me.

_Sakura get a hold of your self girl! Remember he ditched you for POWER! He doesn't deserve you you're better off without him you're strong and independent. Keep it together woman!_

" What time will we be meeting at the gates?"

As I was about to answer his question my phone rang. I got up to answer it and herd a screeching yell on the other side I knew who it was as soon as she screamed.

"What Ino-pig!", I said rather harshly even though she was my best friend I still got annoyed by her sometimes.

" Shika proposed!", I smiled at the news of this then herd a grunt come from my living room.

" I'm so happy for you Pig. I'll call you back later alright I have to take care of somethings is that alright?"

" Yes Yes I'll be waiting Billboard brow!"

With that she hung up and I went back to my other pain in the ass.

" What did she want?" he asked.

I raised and eyebrow to him and thought whether I should tell him or not.

" Well Shikamaru proposed to Ino.", I said with a smile on my face. I felt joy that my best friend had found happiness but then felt a pang of sadness, everyone seemed to be finding happiness but me even Hinata. I remember when I asked her 3 months ago about how she felt with Naruto not being with us anymore. Her answer left me a bit surprised.

_Flashback_

" _Hey Hinata?" I said to her as we were walking back from Naruto's grave._

"_Yes Sakura-chan."_

"_How do you feel about um Naruto you know being gone?"_

_She stop and turned to look at me she smiled and went on to saying._

" _Well yes I am sad that he is gone but I know that he isn't gone. He isn't dead."_

_I looked at her with such a confused face. I mean I'm not that smart but still I mean he is well yeah gone. She laughed gently and continued._

" _He still lives within me and Reiko and this village as well. He fought very hard for this village since he became a ninja and wanted so much to prove to this village he was worth something and he did. With time the villagers came to respect him and admired him they still do and he will forever be remembered. I am proud to say I am his wife and friend I am proud to wear Uzumaki as my last name. My love for him will never die and I will live and continue on what he believes in."_

_I smiled at this and we continued our walk back to the village._

_End Flashback_

Saskue sat there gazing at me for a second I thought I saw longing in his eyes but then his eyes went back to being dark and empty. He reached over to me and put a strand of my hair behind my ear then cupped my face. My heart began to accelerate and I enjoyed the warmth his calloused hands gave off. My eyes closed at his touch and I felt him pull me closer to him when I opened my eyes I was meet with onyx so deep and endless I wanted to loose myself in them and never come out. Then I remembered all the pain he had caused me and I felt my eyes water at this thought I blinked to hold back tears I would not shed anymore. Pulling away from him I said to him.

" We meet at the gates at 5 A.M sharp"

With that he stood up and walked to the door and I followed behind him and as he opened the door he turned around and pulled me into a fierce embrace. His action caught me off guard and I stood there frozen not knowing what to think or do. The last thing he said before leaving really made me angry and confused.

" I will bring you back Sakura. I swear. Don't ever forget I still care about you."

* * *

**Oh Goodness here we are at the end of this chappie! Awww *tears* **

**Well lets see what happens next between these two and why is this killer taking all these demons? Please R&R No flames though! **


	4. Chapter 4 Misson but with Understanding

**Hey! We meet again everyone. Mwuahahaha..( That's my evil laugh .)**

**Thanks to those who have been leaving reviews it really means a lot to me. You guys encourage me to keep writing this FanFic! Please leave more reviews for me though I**

**really would like to know how I'm doing. Any way here we go! And so so so so so sorry for this super late update, Happy New Years to everyone! Also if you have any good**

** recommendations for some Romance/Fantasy/Adventure/ any thing with some good fighting but that has Romance in it anime please PM me and let me know thanks oh so **

**much! I would much appreciate it!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!..sad but true...  
**

**

* * *

**

_(Inner talking)_

**Sakura P.O.V**

As I waited by the gates for both Neji and Saskue to arrive I replayed last nights events in my mind over again.

_Last night_

"_I will bring you back Sakura. I swear. Don't ever forget I care about you."_

_I stood there dazed at the actions the Uchiha had taken. I remembered 6 years ago I swore to myself I was going to forget him and never again let myself fall for him. At this time though I felt_

_ happiness, confusion and anger, happy because for once in such a long time I felt warm and whole with me in his arms, confusion because I was under the impression Saskue hated the village_

_ and us, and anger because he was the one that caused all this death and pain upon me upon the entire village because of him Naruto is dead! It made no sense to how he of all people managed_

_ to make me feel this way. I stalked off to my room and let my self succumb to a dreamless sleep._

_Present_

Looking to the horizon I could see that the morning rays were just beginning to set over Konoha. I lifted my face to the warming rays loving the way the morning shine gave life to my ice

cold skin even when It had been blazing hot my skin seemed to keep an iced feel to it maybe because I lacked the warmth I had when I was once young. Sensing Neji's and Saskue's

chakra I put on my ANBU mask, as they walked up to me I could see Saskue glancing my way his face showed no signs of last nights events. Thankfully I had my mask on so he couldn't

see my confused look I was giving him.

" Good Morning Sakura." said Neji to me. I nodded and smiled just a little to him. Saskue looked to me and simply nodded.

They both put their masks on and we headed on our wayTsunade didn't give us a specified time to be back but either way we decided to move along quickly because we did not want to run into unwanted company. Not because we couldn't take them we're fully capable of taking on any rouge ninja or bandit but simply for the matter that we didn't want to waste time on

meaningless little fights. It would take two days to reach Suna so by nightfall we decided to set up a camp so that we had enough energy to make it to Suna by tomorrow night. I alone

could have made it by mid day tomorrow but Neji thought it wise to rest our energy should we encounter any enemy. When we set up camp(mainly Neji and I doing the work!) I held my

hand up to signal them that I was going to check the perimeter for any unfamiliar chakras. As I closed my eyes and began to expnad my chakra in search of any threats I could also feel

Neji's and Saskue's heart beats, every time they inhaled or exhaled, any insignificant movement their bodies made I felt through my perimeter check. Saskue's heart beat was slow and

calm, his breath even and undisturbed. I imagined how his lips would part when he would exhale, his soft lips warm. Wait a minute what am I doing? I focused again on my perimeter

check once I made sure there was no threat near us I dispelled my chakra and signaled both men that it was safe to remove their ANBU masks if they pleased. We all sat down and I

told them that someone had to go and get us some food, Neji stood up put his mask back on and went to look for a nearby stream. That left Saskue and I here, not knowing what to do

I leaned my head against the tree I had leaned against and let my mind wander.

I began to think of when I had been promoted to ANBU everyone was so proud of me Tsunade, Ino, Kakashi, and the rest of our Shinobi all present for Haruno, Sakura's graduation.

Sure I felt accomplished but getting here didn't mean much not when the three most important people in my life were gone. My mother and father even though they were against me

being a ninja they slowly began to see how much I had improved and soon they were proud of their daughter, and my best friend/ brother whom I missed so dear I could imagine how

proud he would've been to see me graudate and no doubt after the ceremony he would offer for me to buy us some ramen at Ichikaru's. I imagined how if he were still here he would be

complaining at how he hungry he was, or go into full details of the many different ways to cook ramen. I stifled a small laugh and Saskue looked at me as if I was crazy I stared back and

rolled my eyes at him then went back to my contemplating. When I started to doze off Neji came back and began to cook the fish he had caught we ate in silence then after decided who

would take first watch. I was to go first then Saskue and lastly Neji. Neji turned in for the night and it seemed Saskue was asleep but I doubted he was. I watched the fire as it began to

die down and then felt Saskue stir I looked to him and he stared back his gaze showed no sign of emotion(typical). I looked away then herd Saskue mumble something.

" I'm sorry what", I said to him. He looked at me then looked away.

" How have you been all these years?"

I kept my face cool not letting my emotions win me over. Did he really just ask me that. Was he signing his own death wish by asking me how I have been after six years of endless pain

all which was caused by him! That I held a deep hatred for him yet at the same time and endless love.

_Are you sure it's hatred? Or is it that you are still in love with this arrogant man?_

I contemplated what my inner was telling me but then shrugged her off I'm sure it was hatred I mean this man was the reason for why I was in pain or was it me that was causing my own pain?

Looking toward the starry night I sighed.

" Are you really asking me that?"

He kept his gaze on me and I met his onyx stoic eyes. I sighed again and rubbed my temples to keep from getting a headache.

" Answer the question Sakura."

" Why. I have the liberty of answering or not." I snapped back venomously.

He sighed and turned to face the pitch black forest. Almost a whisper I was a bit taken by surprise to hear what he had said to me.

" I meant what I said the night before. I still care about you."

" You really want to know. Fine I'll tell you. I've been miserable want a list Uchiha. One: you left and didn't give a rats ass of how much you had hurt me or Naruto or Kakashi. Two: You

turn against the village that tore Naruto and me up. Three: My parents were murdered and to this day I still cannot find those damn bastards that took them away from me and fourth:I

lost my best friend that was practically like a brother to me!" I hissed to him my voice got louder but not enough to wake Neji up, TenTen had mentioned that Neji slept like a bear in

hibernation when he was extremely tired either that or he wanted to stay out of this argument.

" So how about you put two and two together and tell me what you get.", as I met his eyes again his gaze was much softer than it had been before. His eyes filled with sadness which I hadn't seen since I saw him crying when we were little.

He stood up and walked towards me I kept my eyes on him ready for any attack he was going to pull on me. He then swiftly grabbed my hand and pulled me up he dragged me far away

from the campsite and finally stopped when we reached the stream. His back towards me I took my hand back and looked to the Uchiha wondering what was going on in his mind.

Naruto's words kept running in my mind.

_You need to forgive him._

I wanted to oh so much but I knew it would take so much more than just a simple I'm sorry. After a few moments he finally turned to face me his face held so much sadness and anger.

It was almost like and old part of Saskue one I hadn't seen since we were kids was showing again.

" I know I left you there but you had to understand what I had been going through. I didn't mean to hurt you and Naruto but it was the only way I could get revenge which in the end I

found out Itachi's true intentions and his reasons for doing what he did. I was blinded which lead to the attack on Konoha but then as we were battling Naruto came to me and he.. he

found me Sakura like he had told you he kept his promise and brought me back but I couldn't bare for what I had done to the village so I left again to try and make peace of what my

mind was going through. Now I'm back to try and set things right again and keeping a promise I made to myself and Naruto as well. I know I'm a difficult person but your the only one

who will understand and get me Sakura even if we start small. Naruto told me everything about how you had changed that when you use to be against killing only if it was deemed

necessary and that now you don't care if the person deserves it or not you kill with cold blood. That's not who you are Sakura this person you are now is.. it simply isn't you and I want

to bring you back for your sake for Naruto's and for.. mainly for you I want to help you."

Did he really say all that to me did he mean any of what he said and what was he going to finish off with? This new Saskue left me at a blank I didn't know what to say to him. Though

how could he ask such a thing when he left me suffering for six years! There was no way in hell that I was going let him start fresh or any of the bull shit he wanted. As my mind raced

with maddening thoughts Naruto's words rang through my mind again.

_I need you to smile again, be the warm loving person you always were. You need to forgive him._

I stood there and let his words sink in. If anything I would do this for Naruto if he were still here he would want me to try and give Saskue a chance no matter how hard it was for me

because he would want to be with both of his best friends if he were still here. Not trying to pick one or the other so It was decided I was going to give this a try for Naruto.

_Yeah right you know it's because you want to get close to this god right in front of you._

_Inner why don't you just mind your own business and leave me alone!_

_Your business is my business stupid!_

Once again I ignored my inner and locked my gaze with Saskue. He stood their patiently awaiting my answer, the moonlight gave his ivory skin such a beautiful glow, his toned arms

flexing as he held his arms crossed. If I didn't have self control I would have just- whoa dammit my inner was getting the best of me. For the first time in such a long time I gazed softly

at the last person who I'd ever thought I would look at like this again.

" Okay Saskue. We can start fresh again but I'm telling you now things are different with me. I don't need saving anymore nor do I need to be protected or left behind like back in the old

days. I have grown in skill in all aspects of the ninja way, I am the Hokage's apprentice and I soon will some day surpass her. I now hold the Kyubi inside me now and so this entitles me

to be one of the fiercest Kunoichi's in all the nations. And don't think your off the hook for everything that you've done."

I gave a big sigh as I said my last words to Saskue. If he was surprised by any of what I had said he showed no signs of it. He simply nodded I held my hand out for him to shake but as

he grabbed my hand he pulled me into a hug once again. Twice in two days had I still been the old me I would be ecstatic but I wasn't so this left me confused. For my question was

what was his feelings towards me now I for one was still in unknown land after he left I gave up on my love life so when he left I shut down and used the passion I had for him and

turned it into something ugly. Can I still be saved even after all this time? I sighed and prayed to Naruto to help both of us. He let go of me and headed back to the campsite.

" Your shift is up Sakura you can rest now. I'll keep watch now."

I nodded and turned back to face the stream. Gazing into to the moon I felt like it's light was rejuvenating my tattered soul. I felt as if Naruto was standing right there beside me smiling

and gazing up at the stars as well.

" Sakura."

" Hmm."

" Thank you. You have no idea what it means to me to be able to come back home again."

I froze and turned to look at Saskue but when I turned he was already gone. What had he meant by that? Somewhere deep in my heart I felt a familiar feeling rising up. It made me

want to smile but I was afraid of letting this feeling surface up but since I was alone and no one would see me I allowed my self to truly smile for the first time in six years.

* * *

**Here's the end I hope you enjoyed this and please please leave lots of reviews! No flames thanks! **


	5. Update Information! Please Read!

Hi everyone! I've been gone so long! I'll keep this short ok, life has gotten me so busy and I was turned away from writing and well let me tell you I MISS IT!

So I'll be updating soon and I hope you all are still faithful readers to my story! Again I'm sorry for being away! Keep a lookout cause I'll be updating for sure now! Please continue to read my stories and rate and review! No Flame though lol!

Have a very wonderful Merry Christmas and Happy New Year as well my awesome readers!


End file.
